The invention relates to oligosaccharidic fractions and to oligosaccharides having biological properties, particularly the ability of more specifically controlling some steps of the blood coagulation.
The invention also relates to processes for obtaining said products and to the use of said products as active principles in drugs.
The invention relates more particularly to oligosaccharides having a highly selective activity against activated factor X or factor Xa of blood i.e. a strong antithrombotic activity while avoiding the risk of hemorrhage for the patient, as well as to oligosaccharidic fractions containing such oligosaccharides (the term "oligosaccharidic fractions" is used in the specification and the claims to designate a relatively homogeneous mixture of oligosaccharidic fragments or chains having a variable number of saccharidic moieties).
The inventors have been led to investigate the biologically active oligosaccharidic fractions and the oligosaccharides themselves, such as obtained from heparin.
It will be noted that term heparin is used in the specification and the claims in its broadest sense, in order to designate either a commercial heparin of pharmaceutical grade or a crude heparin such as obtained by extraction from biological material, particularly from mammalian tissue.
It is admitted that heparin is an heterogeneous polysaccharide with respect to the composition of its oligosaccharidic chains as well as to the molecular weight thereof.
It is generally considered that heparin mainly contains 2-0-sulfate-L-iduronic acid and N-sulfate-D glucosamine (6-0-sulfated or not) and to a lesser extent D-glucuronic acid, L-iduronic acid and N-acetyl-D-glucosamine (6-0-sulfated or not) moieties.
It is also known that heparin produces its anticoagulant activity by potentiating the inhibitory effect of antithrombin III (or ATIII) which is a plasma protein against the successive enzymatic reactions of the coagulation cascades. As heparin is able to simultaneously depress a large number of the coagulation factors participating in the creation and the upkeeping of different forms of hypercoagulability, its activity does not appear specific but general.
Although this anticoagulant activity turns out to be valuable, the re-equilibration of the coagulation-fibrinolysis system with patients under treatment is delicate, due to the global nature of its action. As a result the administration (in order to prevent hypercoagulation risks, for example, the spectre of post-surgical thrombosis) of too high doses of anticoagulant drug or the insufficient selectivity of that drug can be responsible for serious hemorrhages.